powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Color Manipulation
The ability to manipulate colors. Sub-power of Light Manipulation. Also Called *Chromakinesis *Chromatic Manipulation *Chromokinesis *Color Control *Colour Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate colors, attribute of things that results from the light they reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. Note that while this ability alone doesn't grant any other abilities, colors have certain symbolic connections and if those connections exist in the given world, this ability allows controlling them. Applications * Blindness Inducement inducing colorblindness. * Camouflage * Color Absorption * Color Attacks * Color Generation * Color Saturation Manipulation * Color Solidification * Flight/Levitation * Manipulate the properties of colors. ** Solidification. * Move at light-speed. * Photokinetic Constructs using colors. Techniques * Color Aura * Color Empowerment * Color Mimicry * Light Healing using colors. * Light Warp using colors. * Photokinetic Combat using colors. * Photokinetic Invisibility using colors. * Photokinetic Regeneration using colors. * Photoportation using colors. Variations Most colors have certain symbolic connections, for example see green, blue, yellow, red. *Color Embodiment *Color Magic Associations * Color Weaponry * Light Manipulation * Rainbow Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create colors, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * How useful this power is depends on if the user is limited to the literal colors, or if they have access to the symbolic connections as well. Known Users Known Objects * Rainbow Star (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Lady Rainicorn.gif|Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) can alter the color of objects. Sweet color change.gif|Sweet (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can alter the color of his suit at will. Color Kid.jpg|Color Kid (DC Comics) possessed the ability to change the color of anything. Gabrielle Doe Halo (DC Comics) 6.jpg|Gabrielle Doe/Halo (DC Comics) File:Violet_Harper_Halo_(DC_Comics)_colors_3.jpg|Violet Harper/Halo (DC Comics) Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) can change the color of his clothes when he uses his Drive Forms such as in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix when he uses Limit Form it changes his clothes to the same coloring as his clothes from the original Kingdom Hearts game. ToQger Transfer Change.png|Right/ToQ 1gou and Tokkati/ToQ 2gou (Ressha Sentai ToQger) can change colors to each other with the use Transfer Change by exchanging their miniature Ressha and inserting them into their transformation devices. Their signature weapons change upon transfer. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can change the colors of their tentacle "hair" and ink to match the team they are on in multiplayer mode. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can change the color of their tentacle "hair" and ink depending on the mission they are undertaking in Octo Valley mode... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and can change the color of the ink that the Octobot King's octomissiles generate from dark fuchsia to orange or yellow by damaging them enough. However... Djoctavio.png|...DJ Octavio can use the Octobot King's rocket fists to change the octomissiles' ink color back to dark fuchsia. 582px-Callie and Marie.png|Callie (Splatoon, left) can change the tinge on the ends of her tentacle "bangs" to match the team she is rooting for during Splatfest. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can change the color of their tentacle "hair" from red to black to signify that they have reached elite status and are far tougher than other Octolings. Black Lily H.png|Black Lily (Valkyrie Crusade) essentially controls black, both literally (as a color) and metaphorically. Prismatic_Master_H.png|Prismatic Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can control the seven colors of the rainbow. Noods Cartoon Network.png|Noods (Cartoon Network) Invisible Woman color change.jpg|Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) can apply her ability to manipulate the interactions of light waves to seemingly change the colour of objects, for example altering her hair colour and skin pigment. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Color-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers